Missing
by nirimiri
Summary: The remnants of despair are searching for Akamatsu Kaede.
1. Memento

"Give me your life"

"What?"

Enoshima laughed. The feeling of danger crawled on her back as she tried to hide her fear.

 _What is she up to?_ She wonders, trying to guess her thoughts.

"I must say, I'm impressed that such an ordinary girl from the reserve course could befriend an entire class from the main one! You sure are something to be that important for Class 79" She exclaimed, a playful tone in her voice as the words escaped from her lips. She instinctively took a step backwards without even noticing. "That's why I'm kindly negotiating with you! Give me your life and I'll leave your oh so beloved friends alone"

"I..." What should she do?

"And lemme tell ya' that if I were you I would totally accept" Then, the strawberry blonde shrug, closing her eyes as she gently shook her head before returning to her unfinished sentence. "I mean, such an ordinary person without talent is not even worth than a whole class of Ultimates, y'know." Akamatsu noticed in her playful voice that sense of pity. Akamatsu's mind fell apart.

 _She is right. She is absolutely right. I'm just normal. Talentless. They deserve more than a useless person like me._

She did not care about the blooming grin in Enoshima's face as she admired her blank stare at the floor. She did not care showing at her how lost she was. She did not care showing at her weakness. She did not care how selfless she was. She did not care to hide her despair.

She softly nodded, trying to pull herself together. Enoshima clapped her hands satisfied, as she gave little excited jumps in her place like a child who recently got what they wanted. Akamatsu tried to say something, but the word did not want to come out. Did she do the right choice? She must be. At least it was her and not her friends. Just one person instead of fifteen Ultimates.

"Then it's decided!" The taller one shouted, extending her arms at her sides, like if she was expecting a hug. She rapidly changed at a different pose "So, what I want you to do is quite simple" Her grin grew "I want you accept joining the beta project" She stated, one of her fingers pointing at her while her other hand rested on her hip. No joking, no lies, Akamatsu understood her command without finding anything behind. However, when the word 'project' resounded on her hears, something clicked inside her mind making her head to look up as her frightened lavender eyes meet the contrary mischief blue ones.

"W...who did you...?" She tried to vocalize. Enoshima spoked between her words.

"I have my own ways" She admitted uninterested as she checked her nails. However, Akamatsu did notice some proud inside that confession. She said nothing. "So! No goodbyes, no meetings, or else I'll go back on my word. And don't worry, if by some reason they don't want you anymore, I'll fix it. I'm countin' on ya!" She smiled at her, again, Akamatsu tried her best to not fall apart. Holding her need to scream and her acid tears, that feeling of danger manifested again. Feeling how her breath became irregular and heavier, she understood. But before she could turn her head and look at back she felt a faint pain in her neck. The only thing that stuck on her head before everything went black was a happy Enoshima waving at her as her lips silently whispered at her ' _don't let me down, my sweet kohai_ '.

~0~

"Have anyone have seen Akamatsu-san lately?" Shirogane asked out loud, trying to hold some dresses that slipped from her arms. "She promised me to try a few of my cosplays a few days ago, but I couldn't find her at the fountain" Tsumugi said in a soft but decayed tone. Ouma poked his head over Gokuhara's shoulder, who was holding a happy Yonaga swinging on his right arm, an excited Yumeno on his left shoulder and a curious Ouma on his back.

"Ohh? That does not sound like Akamatsu-san at all!" Yonaga pointed.

"Now that you have mention it, I have not met her in a while too" Toujou, who was cleaning the back of the classroom, also admitted, leaving her task in oblivion to direct her gaze to the small crowd in front of her.

"Are you sure you didn't miss her or anything?" Momota asked rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, Akamatsu-san is not the type of miss a meeting, especially without notify first."

"Let's ask Saihara-chan!" Ouma shouted, gaining the attention of everyone, including the mentioned one, who seem to react a little late than the others.

"Uh? W-well I—" The black haired boy, who seemed a little uncomfortable to have all the gazes on his person, tried to speak. However, for his bad (or good?) luck the sound of the door being violently opened cut him over before he could say something. The room went silence as they stared at the door, where a shaken Iruma who had a devise pressed against her chest and a frightened look.

"GUYS, HOLY FUCK!" She yelled trying to catch her breath as she started to explain "I FOUND T-THIS VIDEO AT MY LAB AND, AND, A-AND—" She breathed again "Y-You need to s-see this sh..shit! I-is about I-idiot...matsu!" They did not need to hear more. And without wasting any second, Harukawa was the one to act first by taking the device Iruma was holding.

~0~

"Kamukura! Kamukura! Do you still remember good ol' me? it's your lovely senpai!" Enoshima shouted out of excitement. Ikusaba seem to hesitate at the younger one's presence as well at her twin's reaction. The aura the other person acrossed seem obviously dangerous and it just made the tense the ambient among them just worst. What's why she did not give her the will to go off guard, she should be extremely careful by focusing on their companion for as long as they where in the room.

But the youngest one of the three did nothing in response. Kamukura, as Enoshima called before, was sitting on a simple bed placed in the center of the darkened room they were in. With crossed legs and hands resting on her lap, she stare in silence at her visits (or should they be called intruders?) With an empty but sharp glare. Her exaggeratedly long hair hide some parts of her body. Being the most noticeable one the curtain of hair that hide half of her face, leaving just one of her blue glowing eyes visible at simple view. The nearly invisible locks of her natural golden hair mixed with the artificial white ones descended like waterfalls at her sides.

"Aw, don't tell me you really forget about your senpai, Akamatsu-san" The strawberry blonde one said in a fake sadden tone. Making her way inside as the sound of the footsteps resounded on the, a side of the bed and people, empty room.

" _Akamatsu_ " did not bother to react at all. She did not mind when Enoshima stepped forward, becoming more and more near to her. She did not care when Enoshima took out a weapon in order to harm, no, kill her. She did not care when Ikusaba jumped in order to attack her. She did not care of Enoshima's hysterical laughs because of her apprehended state against the floor without even have the capability of move, making her being completely paralyzed.

 _How boring._

But, for her surprise, she did care, or at least it seemed, at Enoshima's proposal. To found a way to break her monotone world full of nothing but boringness? Very well then, at least that sounds intriguing.

She easily knocked out Enoshima; she was starting to become more bored by just hearing her laughs and her speech about despair. But just because it ended in a horrible introduction between both of them, it didn't mean that it will be their last meeting.

~0~

The remnants of despair even though they are not working under Enoshima's orders unlike the remnants of class 77, she still managed to plant a seed of despair in their hearts. It's well known that unlike class 77 who praised and loved Enoshima, class 79 absolutely despised her and wished for her dead. It all began with an anonymous video who was delivered to one of the students of class 79, Iruma Miu. The video stated that in some place of the country the person they care and love was hidden, kidnapped. The video showed an unconscious blonde hair girl who was gagged, bound, and defend less. It stated that it was useless to ask for help to the police or any professional help. It was their friend, it was their problem. Akamatsu's family couldn't do anything, because, what could dead people do? They did not care about her daughter, so Enoshima decided for them to be murdered for the sake of despair. And so, the class did not expect to be tricked. Because they watched a video that was meant to warn but at same time, trick and caught them under Enoshima's trap who couldn't be happier by just knowing how perfectly the brainwashing worked on them.

So, filled with despair, they started to destroy cities, harm and kill innocents, learn secrets and plan massacres. All in order to find the one they lost. It was not because of their love for despair, but for they search of hope.

There's the theory, that if they manage to found the one they lost, all the attacks would stop and so the cause could be cured. And because of that, not only the remnants look for her, but also the victims, along with the despair and some big organizations like for example the future foundation desperately search for her. And so, the years went through. Rumors said she was already dead, others explain the possibility of her been in a coma, and her body were still locked away, hidden from society. But they didn't care, they keep searching.

Kamukura Kano, who was the named the ultimate despair gave her after the second and final Kamukura was born, did nothing but watch. Blankness in her gaze as she watch her past self's ( _Akamatsu's_ ) friends destroy everything they can. All for nothing. Maybe this was Enoshima's plan from the very start. To trick her ( _Akamatsu's_ ) friends to go search for Akamatsu Kaede when in reality there was nothing left but wasted empty fragments of her memento.

So she just watched in silence. She was just a half perfect being, as they referred to her. Been capable of everything but not the way they wanted. Her existence did not say perfection to them. So, she stayed as a 'Beta' and with the research they got from her, from their failures on her, they finally made the perfect talented being they wanted so badly. Even though she completed the tasks and succeed at the tests with unbelievably high scores, just because she still possessed fragments of Akamatsu's past they said that was the only flaw that prevented her from being perfect. They needed ( _wanted_ ) a new being, not a recycled one.

She walked past Chabashira and Yonaga's massacre. She stared in silence, watching Chabashira kill so many innocents, while her body sprinted fast, looking at all places, just like the others, she was searching.

Yonaga left big spots of paint in the walls, in the streets, in literally every part she could or in every person she saw. But, if you where far enough, then you could understand that what she was doing was not only destruction but art. She was painting a massive and strange but beautiful landscape over the north part of the city. The polynesian girl was holding some type of gun that had been doing the work of shooting the paint for her. She saw how people screamed as the paint reached their bodies. Yelling in pain as the chemicals of the painting slowly killed them by burning their skin.

 _The weapon must be the Ultimate Inventor's creation._ That's the only thing that went on her mind.

What she saw was suffering, destruction, color and beauty. It's impressive to see how just two people could be capable of such big trouble. She noticed that just like Chabashira, Yonaga also moved her eyes constantly, and not because of looking for the perfect stop to leave her trace. No, both of them we're ( _still_ ) searching. She keep moving, ignoring both remnants as she made her way out of the city to move to the next one.

 _How useless._


	2. Past

This did not look good. Time passed and, she did what Enoshima told her to do. It was nothing big, watch the Ultimates, sabotage some plans, bring the especific items she request, protect her, hide her. Little things that didn't cause so much damage or work to accomplish. After all, Enoshima alreally had another puppet to do the dirty work for her. So, for now, she just played the roll of her assistant.

Even though Enoshima was aware of how useful she became after the gifts they gave her, she stay 'simple' with her requests. It almost gave the feeling that Enoshima did understand and respected her place as a senpai. As she like to refer herself when she talked to her. It was not that difficult to understand that Enoshima liked to be treated as a superior and always takes even the smallest opportunities to remark that.

Because of the cracks of Akamatsu's emotions, this seem odd to her. Because of the influence of Akamatsu's emotions she decided to keep the promise Akamatsu did with Enoshima. She does not entirely feel the emotions, but instead use them as an instinct.

See Enoshima treat her so playful and passive at first made her be more defensive. But a few days passed and her predictions convince her to not be in any danger.

This was odd. This was wrong.

Enoshima was obviously getting something from this. She had her suspicions but still do nothing and played along.

She let Enoshima have fun with her by letting her treating her like a doll. Making (forcing?) her to use Enoshima's outfits and let Enoshima play with her long white hair.

This is bad. This is dangerous.

In the end, Enoshima made her use a white suit and a loose low ponytail that at least kept her hair collected. She heard Enoshima say something about her becoming the hope in despair and a 'him' becoming the despair in hope.

Just like the Yin and Yang she remember Ikusaba mentioned.

When Enoshima was busy she used to resume her original request of watch over the Ultimate Despairs. Because of this, the Future Foundation suspected of her and so, also classified her as a Ultimate. Junko was aware of this but still did nothing about it. After all, it was well known of how they blindly classified people as Ultimate Despairs if they were involucrated with Enoshima even in the most insignificant way.

And so, time passed and for her bad luck she was becoming used to Enoshima's behavior towards her. Even Ikusaba became more soft with her at some point.

This is strange. This is frightening.

She stayed away from them as much as possible. Using the requests as motives. Enoshima did not care at all, because it doesn't matter what she did, in the end, it will benefit her anyway.

One of Enoshima's newest requests for her were to watch the killing game the sisters, mainly Enoshima, prepared and were planning to broadcast. By Enoshima saying to her that she wanted her kohai to be proud of her hard work, she just stared at a excited Enoshima and by nodding her head, she agreed to her request. Hoping to find some answers at her own doubts.

She did what requested as she still focused on her old task of watch over the Ultimates. By just walking through the streets, in practically every device such as monitors, radios, televisions, and so on, the broadcast could be watched. Even if she tried to avoid it, the killing game was apparently the main focus of the world.

She watched the students of class 78 fall in despair as they blindly played along with Enoshima's desires.

She watched, Akamatsu's (her) upper classmates slowly reduce their number. When a body was discovered she already predicted who the culprit was. However, because of the actions of people like the Ultimate Programmer and the Ultimate Martial Artist, peak her curiosity and made her to wonder what could happen next. When see saw how Ikusaba was brutally murdered and betrayed, the influence of Akamatsu's emotions made her heart hurt. At the time, with surprise, she wondered why.

Emotions are terrifying.

~0~

When the fifth case came, Enoshima cheated by using Ikusaba's corpse as the new victim. She frowned. She may follow Enoshima's ideals because of Akamatsu's promise, but seeing Enoshima manipulate the rules at her favor, making the game unfair made her feel pissed.

This is not what she wanted. She realised when she watched how Naegi Makoto's execution was set in motion. Then it was all for nothing. Yes, she watched the killing game because of Enoshima's request, but still she had her own motives to watch it. And because of Enoshima's actions in the end was all for nothing. Of course hope would win, what was she expecting? The thought became clear as she watched how Naegi's execution failed.

Not so far from her, even though the street was deadly quiet, and so, empty, she knew she was not alone. Facing at the huge monitor of the street, she saw a opened exisal. Both of the pilots' gaze focused on the screen and nothing else. It seemed that they has not noticed her. For now. So, she made her way by walking to the opposite side of them.

"Hey, there's someone here" She heard a voice coming from the exisal. The other person poked his head out of the exisal's cabin to look at what his partner was talking about.

"Hey hey hey! Mysterious White lady!" The second guest called to her, she continued to walk way. She had nothing to do with them. Akamatsu's emotions made her body slightly shake, she did not understand this. When the sound of the exisal's cabin being closed, she predicted she only had 9 seconds to hide. And so, by the time the Exisal was taking it's time to operate again. She sneaked inside one of the destroyed buildings with such velocity that she even had 3 seconds to spare.

She stayed in a dark spot of the place, using the broken devices to block the vision of her body. Letting her ears to focus on the heavy steps along with mechanic sounds of outside, she remained in silence, peaking over the devices to see what was happening outside.

Thanks to the improved audition of Akamatsu (of hers), she could hear the exisal being opened followed by a 'Uh, where did she go?' from Momota and the 'Man! I really wanted to touch her hair!' of Ouma. The conversation didn't end there.

"Damn, now i'm doubing if Angie wasn't hallucinating at all or if she was just messing with us." Kaito scratched his head. Ouma laughed.

"Weeell, you are an idiot so don't beat yourself by thinking of that!"

"What was that?!" Kaito shook his head, then again, he faced Ouma "Ok now you hear me you little shit, this is my fucking exisal and I can fucking kick you out of it."

"Wah! Momota-chan you are so scary!" Ouma cried, then he drop the act. "But jokes aside, if Angie was just messing with us, then why did she told Saihara about this White Lady?" Ouma pointed, no mischief in his voice. She hear and 'oh' escape from Momota's lips. "Jeez, try yo use your head for once in a while Momota-chan."

"Shut up!" Kaito shouted, pissed.

"Anyway, she's gone, and so we too. Let's get the fuck outta here Momota-chan!" Ouma proclaimed with excitement as he pointed at the clear path.

"Jeez" Kaito murmured, Ouma smirked. "But still we need to go with Saihara and Miu anyway." Kaito thought outloud, Ouma clapped his hands, sitting inside the cabin.

"Then let's get going! I don't want to make my beloved Saihara-chan wait!" Kaito also sat on his place.

"What about Miu?" He asked.

"Who cares about that ugly pig?" He replied almost automatically. Kaito sighed.

"Of course you would say that" That was the last she could hear before the exisal closed again. And hearing how the heavy footsteps slowly sound more and more distant, when she couldn't hear them anymore she came out of her hiding spot, making her way to the next city.

~0~

When Enoshima revealed herself as the mastermind it did not make a huge impact on her. She already knew that hope was going to win anyway. She already knew what would Enoshima pick in the end, however she did not expect her to cry after her death.

She started to feel strange sensations. Akamatsu's emotions started blooming inside her chest. She felt a mix of anger, sadness, relief and other things that she did not was able to understand or clasificate. And just like with Ikusaba's death, she felt her heart hurt.

And so, she understood that her theory had been correct from the very beginning. She understood the reason of Enoshima's behavior towards her in the past. That by taking advantage of Akamatsu's emotions inside her, Enoshima decided to silently create a bond between the two of them without her concent. All for the sake to make her fell into despair after her death.

She was relief (glad?) that at the last moment she kept her distance from them, from her. If she had stayed by Enoshima's side until the end, then maybe she would have fell into despair.

She decided it was meaning less. Enoshima is dead, she was free now. Akamatsu's promise had been successfully fulfilled and finished, or at least, it came to it's end. She set herself a new goal to fill the feeling of dependence that Enoshima left in her. She needed a goal to look at, to tell her that she was at least getting near something. She hated that feeling of dependency, and she despised Enoshima for leaving a weakness in her. However, she understood that the done was made and she needed to live with it. And so, she decided to search for Kamukura Izuru.


	3. Silence

When she travel, she did encountered with some, now known as, remnants of despair. She had gone to the concerts the have done. She had taste the food they provide. She has saw the soldiers they prepared. She had experienced the destruction their creations have caused. She even had interacted with them. But just some, mostly, the remnants of class 77.

She has dealed with the cook of the class. She has been cared for by the nurse of the class. She has served the children the lucky boy have watched. They treated her like an equal, maybe even a superior. All because of her influence, her past relationship with Enoshima.

They knew her, they have seen her behind Enoshima. Watching and following her, just like the guardian dog they didn't knew she was.

Enoshima revealed her existence just to a really low, almost non-existent percent of people. Those being their most close subordinates. Like the class 77 and the warriors of hope along with her sister and the ultimate neurologist. Class 79 being descarted for a multitude of (obvious) reasons.

Whenever Enoshima have ordered her to present herself, she had always acknowledged herself as Kamukura, with the exception of the kids, who she had presented herself as Kae, for enoshima's disappointment. Especially since she took the time to give her a name that she didn't even react to whenever someone addressed her with it.

Kamukura Kaede. Not Kano. She did not like that name. She didn't feel new, or another person as Enoshima claimed. From her perspective, she just felt like an empty vessel of the past Akamatsu Kaede. So, taking Ikusaba's suggestion, she decided to conserve the name, Kaede, but keep the one they gave her, Kamukura. In the end, "it fit more" or so it said Ikusaba when she explained it to her.

She, as the loyal dog she used to be, did not bother to take care of the now proclaimed, warriors of hope.

Sometimes, when Enoshima wished to get away from her, she just have the order to look after the Warriors of hope. And she, as always, accepted the request. In the end, they have caught her attention. Since they actions caused despair, but they truly thought they we're creating hope. So, their case was interesting to her. She wondered where they were gonna end in the future.

She have been treated with respect whenever Enoshima was around. But when it was just her alone, things change.

The kids usually treated her like they do with their servant. Maybe it was her luck, maybe because she was a female, but to her advantage, they were most soft with her. Since she could make any of their requests, they we're pleased with her presence everytime she came.

"Maybe white haired people are destined to be servants!" She remember Masaru exclaimed as she just let him paint her face. Kotoko and Monaca were busy combing her hair. Jataro was looking from a far in company of Nagisa and Nagito, who stood in silence with his usual twisted smile on his face, was holding a couple of half-drinks on a tray.

"Hey missy!" Kotoko called, finishing the ninth braid on her hair, in the end she had plenty of it. "Big sis said you were an Ultimate as well!" She noded. "Really?! So what's your talent?" She stayed in silence. Not bothering of showing any sign of answering. She closed her eyes.

"Aw, she is not answering!" Jataro cried.

"Maybe she want us to guess?" Monaca innocently proposed. She could hear Kotoko jumping in her place.

"That must be it! Monaca is so smart!" She exclaimed as the green haired one just giggled.

"Maybe... Ultimate mom?" Jataro wondered.

"Is that even a title?" Nagisa finally spoke, she could hear Jataro replying in defense with a innocent 'It could be'.

"Maybe ultimate housekeeper? Ultimate doll? Ultimate child caregiver? Ultimate maid!" Kotoko continuing brainstorm.

She just let them be like always, they were just kids after all. Finally daring to peek at the oldest in the room. He also looked at her direction, and even so there was no words, the sharp gazes they gave each other were more that enough to understand the message they wanted to communicate. She noded and he resumed his past face, closing his eyes again as well as making his smile grow.

"An Ultimate everything!" She heard Masaro shout again followed by Kotoko saying that that was impossible and Nagisa just groaning in the background along with Monaca's giggles and Jotaro's humming. And well, in his defense, he was not wrong at all.

~0~

Still today, she used to keep visiting the children. She wanted to believe it was because of her curiosity and not because of her emotions. Maybe she got attached to those kids? It could be, and she hoped that wasn't the case.

But today, she was going to a magic show.

She realized she got a soft spot for class 79, this obviously being cause of Akamatsu's emotional attachment towards them in the past.

She wished to got near them but she didn't have the luxury to do so since she was their target, in a direct and indirect sense. Yes, they we're looking for Akamatsu Kaede, but it seemed that they also gain interest in a 'Mysterious White Lady' as the Ultimate Supreme Leader had address her in the past.

However, this time she was gonna try come closer to them. Or at least two of them. And of course, she was gonna take some precautions.

She stayed hidden in the crowd of people, but not that she tried so hard though, having a white outfit and white hair didn't helped her at all. She watched the ultimate magician perfom impeccably. People cheering and claping with euforia at the end of every trick. She decided to just watch till something, whatever happened. She already knew she had people watching over her, she just wait for them to act.

"Uh, excuse me" Someone said behind her and a hand touched her shoulder.

As expected.

~0~

"Can i ask you some questions?" She asked, addressing at her. She simply stared at her. With a cold, empty gaze, before finally replying with a nod.

The blue haired girl smiled at her response taking a seat on one of the many boxes the backstage had (since that was the place they ended up), so did her guest. Her objective was clear inside her head: to obtain as much information as possible from her. Who she was, what was she up to, her relationship ship with Enoshima, possible relationship with Akamatsu's disappearance? She could just hope.

In the other case, so was her intention as well. She knew Shirogane's intentions from the moment she touched her shoulder and asked her to follow her. However, she did not run this time. She wanted to experience new sensations. She wanted to understand the emotions that lived inside her. And what better attempt that to meet with one of the triggers herself?

But, she did not have the intention of give them what they wanted, or at least, not the important one. She just wanted to try, not fully do and cooperate. For now at least.

They wanted answers, so was her. But if she didn't get them long ago, they will not have that luck as well. So, she decided to keep silence. She knew other remnants were hidding with the intention of hear the conversation in the place as well. They must probably have the robot taking the role of their spy. Resting her hands on her lap, she closed her eyes, ignoring the uproar from outside and focusing on the sounds from near. Footsteps, breathing, whispers and so on.

The blue haired girl looked at her side and the tenis pro gave her a thumbs up for her to continue. She just hoped Saihara and Ouma had arrive now.

"Let's start simple. Nice to meet you! my name is Shirogane Tsumugi." She started. The white haired one polity noded. "So, my friends have seen you around some cities, buildings and hallways. Do you really travel between cities that much?" She noded again.

"Ah, I see then! So, do you have any pals or subordinates? Superiors maybe?" She stayed still. Shirogane smiled at this. "Familiars?" Still nothing. "What do you do?" She opened her eyes, finally making eye contact. Her hard gaze made Shirogane tense for a second, but in a matter of seconds she recompose herself again. She needed to be firm for the sake of the interrogation.

"Watch" She plainly said. Shirogane clapped her hands with a smile in her face.

"Oh! You finally spoke!" She cheered. "But watch huh? May I ask who?" She closed her eyes again. Shirogane took the borders of her skirt as her big smile wobbled for a second.

"Do you know Enoshima Junko?" Nothing. "Have you heared of a Akamatsu Kaede?" She opened her eyes. A wave of excitement run over Shirogane's body. She tried to relax herself.

"Do... you know something about her?" Silence again.

~0~

"Nyeh, What's happening?" The Yumeno asked as she approached the ultimate astronaut, who was discussing with the ultimate supreme leader and the ultimate inventor.

She saw the majority of them gathered at the backstage of her performance for some reason. She was certain that Shirogane was in there, like in all her others past performances since she was her partner. But for all of the group to gather? Something big must have happened. And having Saihara there was a major prove for her. Momota turned to look at her.

"Oh, Yumeno! Well, thing's Shirogane found the White lady Angie has told us inside the crowd, and for some reason she agreed to chat with her" He explained, Iruma crossed her arms.

"But that white bitch has only said one goddamn word in all the fucking chat!" She shouted. Yumeno seem surprised, Ouma giggled.

"Nishishi, But it seems she knows something about Akamatsu-chan!" Ouma pointed, Yumeno felt her heart seem to stop for a second. "Sadly she hasn't say much about" Suddenly his eyes started to fill with tears as his facial expressions became to change "WAAAHHHH! SHE DOESN'T WANT US TO FIND HER! THAT'S SO UNFAAIIIRRR!!!" He cried only to be shushed by Momota, who put his hand over his mouth as his other hand hold his head. Iruma by the other hand had the same reaction and by instinct, she put her hands over Momota's.

"Shut up you idiot!" He reclaimed.

"Do you fucking want us to be exposed you little purple shit!?" Ouma giggled as he took of their hands of his mouth and head.

"Oh please, It's obvious she already knows we are here!" He declared, putting his arms behind his head. Yumeno snaped.

"Is... Is that true...?" Yumeno whispered. "Does she know something...?" The other three turned to look at her. Momota softened his gaze.

"That's what Shuichi is trying to figure it out" Momota said. Yumeno turned her gaze towards the detective, who seem to be discussing with Amami and Tojo a little more far from them. She noticed the frustration in his face.

In the other room. The white haired one stop bothering listen to her companion's interrogation. Shouting her eyes she focused on listening the conversations outside of there. Hearing the crows cheering, she put great attention to the other intruders. The ultimate entomologist's nervous walk, the ultimate assassin's frustrated sounds, the ultimate artist's excited jumps, the ultimate anthropologist's calm hums, the ultimate magician's soft sobs, the ultimate robot's mechanic sounds and the multiple little conversations and discussions they had.

Deep inside, she wished to do something, anything. But, she had took a decision, and she was not going back without accomplish it. Deep inside, she wished to never had let them drain her and become her an empty vessel she felt she was. And deep inside, the white haired one wished to have control over the emotions her triggers have provoked. But now, she only wished to control the rhythm of her heartbeats.


End file.
